The Nano Effect
by OfMiceAndRetards
Summary: General Synopsis: The Story Is An Elaboration Of Dominique And What The BioTech Was Used For. Includes all of the main bouncers and fight to save the world ( And Dominique )


Chapter One

Every day at nine o'clock, we would hear a slight rustling below as volt easily subdued Mr. Nathan, our local drunk. Today was no exception. Volts usual calm voice drifted up to the loft where we sat, followed by the typical smash of a mug on the floor.

"I can take you, you ugly horned freak!" this was followed by a VERY slow swing by the drunken Mr. Nathan and a suppressive block by Volt. I walked down the steps and kicked the broken glass shards under the bar ledge and sat down on the purple and gold stool.

"You stay away from my wife" another round of dull swings from Mr. Been-in-the-sauce and volt ducked and grabbed him around the chest , escorting him to the door. "Goodnight Mr. Nathan" I called to him as he was yanked through the door. As the door shut I heard him saying something about how I had just threatened to rape him. Behind the bar there sat an elderly man in a nice red vest with a white dress shirt serving drinks to all the citizens who lived in the Mikado area. Volt had been working for him for seven years, and I have been working for him for three years, but none of the bouncers knew his name. We simply called him "boss".

"So what'll you have Sion?" he said in his usual fatherly tone. We loved him, mostly because he took us all in during our time of need. We kidded him about his age but he was proud to be vintage.

"Surprise me old man." I muttered while looking at the door and waiting for the silhouettes to stop waving about franticly. Mr. Nathan must have been giving Volt a more vigorous fight than usual. We never hurt him because he didn't have a family to go to and he depleted most of his paycheck here, so we dealt with him like he was our kin. Weekdays, Fate was just a regular bar, but on weekends we had Dominique work as a DJ. We had raves that got pretty wild, but the money we made was enough for the damage and then about twenty times more. Kou wandered over to the bar and sat on the stool next to me, stealing the purple drink boss had set on the bar.

"Did you check out the babes on the patio? Some major eye candy has been skanking up the fun corner for quite some time now… Maybe you should go and talk to them." He nodded in their direction which was followed by whispering and critical laughter. "That's harsh…" he said under his breath. Kou had a full body tattoo of etched spikes from his heels to his head. He wore army print pants and a black vest that was filled with beta liquid, which hardens on contact.

"Well, seeing as how there are some major punks in their group, I wouldn't be surprised if they used to be MSF. Lets make a trip over there and escort them out. I notice they were a bit rowdy, throwing chairs at each other and swearing loudly." Something hit the door suddenly and dropped like a rock. Volt came back through the door and he was dusting his hands off. "Mr. Nathan fell on the door." he said. A few of the punks on the patio were laughing and pointing in our direction. They had picked the wrong bouncers to jack with. Without words volt turned and walked towards the men. Somebody was going to get dropped. This had always been Volts way. He lived by the Saying "An respectable man acts first, and then speaks according to his actions." Even then, he never spoke much.

He circled to the back of the group and the men carried on like we didn't matter. Me and Kou took up positions to surround the table in a sort of triangle shape. We were going to take the battle and speak first. Volt beat us both to it.

"What's up sluts?" he said suggesting the question towards the women in the group. They giggled and blushed, which infuriated the boyfriends. They stood up like they were on a mission. I looked to the leader of the circus and laughed.

"Do you plan on doing something?" I was entertained by the thought of this, seeing as how it was five on three and still not a good match. After the Mikado corporation incident the three of us learned to work in the form of one. For all of us, it was like there was triplets of ourselves. You could guide and direct the group with movements. "We might just kick your ass, so why don't you run along and get us some more beer'ths and prethels." The heavy stench of our homemade booze. Kou then spoke to the ring leader.

"How about we make a great example of reciprocity. You leave now, and we don't kick your face in, we don't rob you and we don't throw you out." Kou knew we were above robbing them but empty threats do a lot to customers who like to talk and not take action. The men raised their hands in that split second I grabbed the closest thug to me and twisted his arm, using his forward motion to throw him clear over the table. Volt caught the man in mid air by the ankle, and swung him half circle into an unsuspecting brawler. Two more were kicked in the face by Kou with his favorite springing roundhouse kick.

One hell of a lazy (or horribly oriented) punch flew towards me and I ducked with ease and brought my knee up into his belly watching his face change from anger to exasperation. Shifting my center of gravity to my knee, I used my leg as a guide to launch myself foot-to-face into the sixth brawler. I backed the groups leader toward the railing and Kou took up a position next to me. He knew there was no place to run except over the patio railing. He turned a half circle only to run into an air borne foot. The man dropped like he was made of lead, and for the first time in a while, Volt had a smile on his face. For a moment we looked around at the carnage and then started slinging them over the patio railing and watching them roll down the hill and into the street below. We walked back in and there was Dominique sitting at the bar talking to the boss. Me and Volt headed back up the stairs and Kou went outside to safeguard the front door. I sat in my usual chair and knew I had the best job in the world: Being a bouncer


End file.
